


see you later street lights

by jestbee



Series: Fic Every Day in June 2018 [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Before They Met, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: Dan packing to see Phil that first time





	see you later street lights

**Author's Note:**

> I put out a call for prompts and this is the first one I got! Thanks @Icklemissmayhem on Tumblr. :)
> 
> I got some other prompts too that I'm going to save for another day.
> 
> Please note this fic was written in 30 mins and is completely unbeta'd
> 
> Thanks to Charlotte for the public transport consult.

Dan hates all of his shirts. More than it just being that he hates how they look, he also hates the fact that they aren't where he'd put them. 

He has his bag open on the bed and so far he's got clean underwear and his washbag but fuck if he can find anything he actually wants to wear today, let alone anything he needs to pack. 

He picks his phone up from where it's been flung under a fold in his messy duvet and looks at the time. Shit. He has approximately ten minutes before he has to the leave the house to catch his train and he's still in his fucking boxers. 

Jeans are easy at least. 

He only has one pair he really likes and they're currently flung over the top of his television. He doesn't know why. Why is anything ever where it is in this stupidly tiny room? 

He fetches the jeans, puts them on with a t-shirt and reaches for a plaid shirt. He can wear this over the top right? Unbuttoned? Wearing plaid isn't too… well, he's not going to _match_ Phil. It's not like he's trying to… 

He's been staring at the shirt in his hand for at least a full minute and that's way too much time. He slings it on and tries not to think about it too much. 

Back on his duvet, his phone chimes. 

**Phil: Let me know when you get on the train so I know when to expect you at the station. See you soon! ^_^**

There is panic rising in his chest that has nothing to do with the rush of the morning. He's all crazed and anxious and his stomach feels like it's both completely hollow and also filled with bees. 

He'll respond in a minute. Right now he needs clothes, and he needs them fast. 

He finds his cool grey/black cowl neck shirt wedged in corner of a drawer and stuffs it in the top of his bag along with another t-shirt. His phone charger goes in, headphones, wallet, keys. He's got the train tickets, all neatly stacked in the order that he'll need them, in the back section of his wallet and he fishes it out just to check they're still there. 

They are. A perfect little wedge of orange cards. His face hurts from smiling and he knows he must look like dopey idiot right about now. But he's going to see _Phil_. Finally, finally, after what seems like forever but also not time at all. 

Of course there is a flurry of oh-my-god-what-if-he-hates-me-in-person all twisted up inside him, next to the bees probably, but he tries to remind himself of what Phil said on Skype. That he's excited to see him. He remembers how Phil's face lit up when Dan had finally bought the tickets, how all of this had kind of been his idea in the first place. Or at least, he'd brought it up the first time, really casually, and then waited until Dan had been brave enough to return the favour.

He tells himself that they get on really well, they're already really good friends. 

He tries to ignore the small voice that says _yeah Dan, but you want more than that don't you?_ because that's a whole mess, and he already counts himself really fucking lucky that AmazingPhil even wanted to talk to him, let alone the fact that he and Phil actually get on. He has no right to hope for more.

Besides, he doesn't even know what he'd do with that. These aren't things Dan has said out loud, not about the fact that he likes boys in general, even less about the fact that he likes Phil specifically.

Though he suspects Phil has guessed. At least about the boys thing, not about Phil specifically.

But sometimes, at night, in the dark of his room illuminated only by the glow of his laptop screen where Phil is smiling and no doubt saying something utterly ridiculous, Dan can't help but think-- _What if?_

He doesn't have time for this. He flips the top of his bag closed and slings it over his shoulder. He grabs a jacket, because it's October and he has no idea how cold it's going to be up north, and then he's running down the stairs. 

"Come on," he shouts at his mum. 

She's already stood in their hallway.

"I was wondering what you were doing," she said. "If you want to get to wokingham station on time we really should have left five minutes ago. That is where you said you were going from right?"

Dan fights the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah. Yes. Wokingham. Okay. Can we go now?" 

"I'm ready when you are," she says, like he's the one holding things up right now. "Have you got everything?" 

"Yes." His voice sounds strained even to his own ears/

"And your friend is meeting you at the other end?" 

Dan loses the battle this time and rolls his eyes heavenward. "Yes mum, it's all sorted." 

"Alright then," she say picking up her keys. "Let's go."


End file.
